


Scent Intoxication

by TerukiSnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerukiSnow/pseuds/TerukiSnow
Summary: He was alone. Alone in that small cell.The last thing he remembered was being knocked out by a druid in his infiltration mission while being with the Blades. The blast of magic had felt awful, making him dizzy even the darkness of the room didn't help with nausea crawling down his stomach.Repressing a whine Keith attempted to at least sit up.Uh. Bad, very bad idea. The world was spinning even in the dark.After a while, he heard footsteps and the only thing he knew, when the door opened revealing a druid, that they will make him beg for the freedom of death.Hunk was going mad.His instincts were triggered by a scent who  was suddenly spreading in that galra ship during a raid. He was the first to run down the hallways without the rest of the crew, pleading him to slow down.The scent leads him to a cell in the deepest part of the ship. Inside was a small pale figure on the hard floor. Their skin was like the sky on Earth, bruised, clearly malnourished and dark long hair with a shameful amount of knots. The scent of a distressed omega was so thick in the air, making Hunk's instincts completely raw. A pair of amethyst eyes meet his. he gasped. Keith.





	Scent Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Time measurement ; Tick (a bit longer than a second), Dobosh(-84 earth seconds- minute), Varga(-84 earth minutes- hour), Quintant(day), Movement(week), Phoeb(month), Deca-phoeb(year).
> 
> The galras don't have secondary sex and got four different sex; the Sire (produce only semen -the name is an equal of father-), the Carrier or Breeder (they can carry more kits at once and are awfully fertile -but they are very rare-), the Switch (can do both but can't carry more than two kit's at once safely) and the Dam (the female they can carry three kits in one litter -the name Dam is an equal of mother-)
> 
> The alteans does have secondary genders, they're just not the same as humans. Alphas are the ones who get pregnant, like the bees queen. Betas are like alphas humans and there are no omegas but deltas. Deltas are like the betas human when it come to sexuality, but they are really connected to quintessence, they're alchemists.
> 
> I apologize for any error I've made, my english grammar sucks and my attempts of "dialogues" too. I'm so sorry that my french ass cannot offert you a story written straight(-heh. not surprising...)

The mission was frustrating.

The entire Blade thing was frustrating to Keith. How the hell his mother was Galra? When and why did she(he?) land on Earth in the first place? To find the Blue Lion? Maybe.

_Focus, the mission isn't over Keith_. Even if this Galra faculty is abandoned that doesn't hurt being on guard. He reached an area where hundreds or thousands of container filled with quintessence. _Strange, why the galras would leave quintessence behind? With this amount in add? Something isn't right. _Keith activated his comms “It's a trap stand back!” he heard a growl coming from Regris “Keith get back on the ship now!”

That was bad, like really bad.

Because a druid appeared behind him and knocked his helmet off, blocking the only door. _Fuck_. The half-breed was running, escaping the strikes of magic the druid aimed at him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! _His exit was blocked and a blast destroyed his shield leaving him defenseless at the magic.

Keith rushed for his helmet trying to dodge at the best of his capacities the relentless strikes. When he felt a shock through his arm coming from his sword.

He cried out the weapon falling on the floor. He didn't see the second strike but felt it, burning under his skin as he lost consciousness.

Waking up the first thing he was sure about was that he was in a cell. A small cold dark cell. Keith felt awful, his scents glands were irritated or burned he didn't know, everything was hurting. And his wrists were broken. Same for his ankles. _Perfect_. In add the blast of magic had felt awful, making him dizzy even the darkness of the room didn't help with nausea crawling down his stomach.

Repressing a whine Keith attempted to at least sit up.

_Uh. Bad, very bad idea_. The world was spinning even in the dark. He landed back on the hard floor groaning. Why couldn't he smell anything or anyone? Maybe he became nose-blind? He hoped that wasn't the case. He hoped that is was just some chemicals blocking his senses.

He felt defenseless with his broken bones, damaged glands and without the ability to see whatever the fuck coming in his direction after what felt hours. The footsteps came in a halt and the only thing he knew, when the door opened revealing a druid, that they will make him beg for the freedom of death.

Hunk was getting worried. Again. That was the fourth time in three months! He swears he would lose his sanity if Keith didn't contact them soon, showing he's safe. His instincts were on the edge and the paladin didn't know why. He had a bad feeling. Like when he knew something was wrong with Lance when Keith joined the Blade. This time was so much worse, he couldn't explain it. Lance and Pidge tried soothing the nervous alpha never succeeding. It was getting worse with their suppressants wearing off.

When finally the Blade contacted Voltron, the grim look -more than usual- on Kolivan's face stopped Hunk's heart. “What's wrong?” Where was Keith? The paladins prayed that his friend was safe resting or something even if Hunk knew the absurdity of it, Keith was always by Kolivan's side whenever they contacted the Castle. “Keith was captured by the witch's druids, it was a trap. But he figured it out too late and didn't make it.”

It had taken several vargas for the team to restrain and calm down the young alpha. A member of his pack was somewhere in the universe prisoner of one of the cruelest beings he had the knowledge of...

With the help of the operatives of Marmora undercover and Pidge's -who was helped by Hunk- hacking, the found out where was the former paladin in a matters of days. The ship was a faculty of the druids where the High Priestess, Haggar, was most likely torturing the young being.

Voltron barged the place searching for their friend shortly after they received the information, however, there was not the faintest sign of Keith but his knife and a rag of his blade uniform stained with blood and the scent of pain, burn and subtle reminiscent of suppressants.They found recording of his "questionning", almost making them trow up a few times. Even Shiro who always could keep his temper in control, stay collected, almost went berserk.

Their friend was just here. They missed him, according to the database, he was in this ship just a _quintant_ ago.

After this the team's mood was low. Kolivan was also starting to lose fate retrieving Keith alive, like the most pessimistic the Coalition, were thinking.

His throat was raw.

He was so tired. He couldn't scream anymore.

The interrogation room was too bright. His body was an entire bruise with dried blood. The only thing he could smell was his own despair, pain, and blood. The darkness of his cell was a promise of safety. Almost. The cold examination table always made his burns feel worse.

Awhile back, he was moved into another ship. He heard them talking about a weakness or dysfonctionnement on the ship. Like a leak of information. He didn't paid that much attention in the chatter of his guards, not with a concussion. He was, in a daze, at the verge of unconsciousness. 

They didn't even bother to put him in shackles anymore. His wrist didn't healed and he couldn't afford the energy to struggle. A druid or soldier, never the same, as if he would become friend with any of them while he was tortured; hilarious, pinned him down as Haggar forced herself inside his mind, again and again. He didn't scream, couldn't, the witch_ violated_ his spirit trying to find every weakness, _anything to destroy_ Voltron and their Coalition of rebels in a finality.

Feeling naked, raped, the only thing Keith could do in his situation was trying to shield his mind from the witch, foolish attempt to protect the others whatever the damage he would take, no matter what the cost would be.

Because he wasn't important. He was _only_ one being. And outside his cell, the examination and interrogation room, a was _war _taking place. So he couldn't let his friends and allies down by giving any information.

_He couldn't_.

Haggar left him in the interrogation room, which was strange. It never happened before.She just never leaved him alone when he wasn't in his cell. Then the door opened again, not revealing Haggar coming back for him. Soldiers, so many of them entered the bare room, cracking the bones of their hands, their faces flashing with cold smiles. _What the hell were they doing?_ Keith felt himself panic. _What are they planning?_

The first punch soothed his pain with the relief of not being raped physically, but invited all the soldiers to treat him like a sandbag. Keith didn't move or fought that much the hold of the two galras until he heard the cracking of something. His eyes went wide when he got to see what he desperately denied to call a wimp.

_Please no, it's too much I can't!_ He trashed against the hold pinning him, clawing and biting his way out. This was too much. The soldiers didn't even struggle to maintain him in place, they seemed unshaped with the weak wiggles of their toy. Tears appeared in his eyes as the galra with the wimp came close. A wail was building in his chest, _please no, stop!_ Then he heard the too familiar crack and felt as the weapon made its way digging in his back. _Stop!_ The feeling oh blood running down his already bruised skin. _Stop!_ The burning feeling of a fresh wound. The sensations of the bloody refined curves sparking on his back. 

Strangled whimpers, wails and crying along the repetitive swing of the wimp and beating were the only sounds heard, muted by their laughter, outside the room. _Please stop!_

A couple of months has passed without any news of Keith's situation.

The Voltron team was restless; Shiro was only leaving the training deck for the toilets, Pidge her labs, Lance busied himself with Kaltenecker and the mice, Allura with the Coalition, Coran with the repairs and Hunk was stress-baking when he wasn't helping Pidge or Coran.

Every new mission drove them more and more reckless.

They were the paladins of _Voltron_ for fucking quiznaking sake! And here they were in a complete incapacity to save a friend who has saved them already a few times in the past. There was a thing they were certain of; they will find the former paladin and save him.

In fact, the more the rescue was retarded, the more the tension grew heavier, even more with rupture of all the suppressants they've got in their stocks.

They were a pack _dammit_! One of them was suffering alone when the rest of them was... sulking? Moping? He didn't know!

All of this was starting getting on Lance nerves and _man_, he couldn't believe that Hunk was getting furious. Hunk didn't _ever_ get furious. Even him mad, angry or irritated was fairly rare. Those two together? Impossible.

Hunk, _the Hunk Garrett_ _furious_? _Come on!_

But his best friend was so calm this time it was terrifying. He knew that Hunk was also never “calm” like in missions? Hunk was freaking out all the quiznacking time! And when he wasn't freaking out he was always screaming or busy being a genius with Pidge. Not radiating contained rage threatening to make the omega faint if he inhaled too much of it.

This wasn't the Hunk he knew.

This Hunk who looked like he was about to tear Shiro into shreds for putting the fight against the galra a top priority instead of rescuing Keith. An Alpha with a repressed fury was facing the leader of Voltron.

And Lance couldn't do anything to help the black paladin, because, _bloody hell_, Hunk was right.

“How the quiznack you, _Shiro_ of all of us” Lance pointed the chest of the beta and shoved him roughly, “Could even think of fighting the _Galras _instead of searching for Keith? _Your_ _best friend_?!”“Lance stop this right no-” Hunk growled interrupting the older paladin. “Knock it off Shiro! Keith is a part of _our_ pack! He should be with us!” Pidge piped in “you know...Keith wouldn't let any of us down ever” Shiro sighed “but we still have to save the universe” he raised a hand stopping any interruption “don't get me wrong I want to save him more than anything but we don't have enough information." The whole team groaned. That was right, they didn't have any informations about where the hell Keith would be. 

The only way to gather informations from Galras the Coalition had was by any faculty they could take. They talked a while after this making plans for getting Keith by distracting the Galras.

Hunk calmed down a couple of days later when they got some crucial information. There was a ship of slaves -basically- who was purposely directed at the Arena and they cannot avoid the transport ship.

It was a wonderful distraction and soon enough they assaulted in raids as many ships as the could in short notice.

He waked up in the dark. He didn't remember being dragged back in his cell. Keith hadn't moved, his back was still stinging and his broken extremities couldn't help him to get up. How much time had passed? He didn't know.

He knew that when this door will be opening, he will suffer again for hours.But lately, the guards seemed to lose interest in him.

Good.

Maybe his friends are still trying to save him. If they were trying at all.

He snorted or tried to, his lungs were crushing in his chest. He wished he could smell anything, Haggar did something to his nose to “blind” him. He was sure of it, there was no way the druids and Haggar could- wait... this was absolutely a probability. Keith closed his eyes, he should be resting as much as he could before being dragged out of his cell.

Haggar cold glare greets him waking up. She normally didn't bother to show him any emotion. “You are lucky the Emperor's Commanders discovered your... condition” _what _“Unfortunately I was ordered to make sure you would be impregnated accordingly and your offspring would become proud soldiers of the Empire.”

Keith felt dizzy. How in the freaking quiznacking hell the galras could be interested in him to pop out babies? He didn't even look galra himself! He didn't understand any of this.If he remembered the class Coran gave them on the galras right, they didn't have secondary genders. They shouldn't know his “condition” like the witch said.

Oblivious of Keith's panicked mind, Haggar pushed him through a sort of instant shower in the med bay, not bothering healing him but just cleaned his back avoiding infection.

She led him in a new room, it was mostly bare except for the bed and another door leading to a bathroom probably. “You may arrange yourself on the bed.” The witch harshly shoved the half-breed toward the mattress to make him hurry. “Your suitors won't wait any longer.” with that she promptly cleared the area leaving two druids behind. Keith frowned _suitors?_ They were trying to make him _submit_ to the enemy? Was that a _joke?_ Some sick kind of humor? A new way to torture him? Be being what?_Raped? Forcing him in pregnancies and taking the whelps away from him to serve this shitty and tyrannic empire?_ _No_, he would escape before that or dead trying.

There were blankets and damn this was so soft. He never though soft blankets would ever feel this good after months of rough surfaces. He rested curled up on them savoring the comfort as much as he could. The door opened again, a galra officer stepping in. He said his name and rank as if Keith would listen. He zoned out as the man continued blabbing. He just continued stroking absently on the fluffiest blanket he found.

The galra didn't seem to mind though.

Instead, he finished his speech and released his pheromones on the half-breed. To make him know his place. He was just a foolish young bastard who got the honor to breed new warriors for the empire. His instincts will make him submit. It was tradition, the courted one would have to choose by scent his mate. Even if they aren't pure-blooded galras or even at their side of the war, the duty of every Carrier is to give whelps to the Empire.

Keith chocked. After months without any sort of scent instead his own, the heavily musked scent make him gagging. His irritated scent glands became an angry red, stinging.

If his reaction affected the galra officer in any way he didn't show it. Or didn't cared. Instead, the scent grew heavier and stronger making the human sob. Suddenly the sheets and blankets weren't much relief anymore. He had been denied of any scent for so long and then this sick bastard was trying to drown him with the horrific smell.

This, was a _nightmare_.

**Author's Note:**

> So the secondary genders of the team yeah.  
I didn't tagged it because I didn't wanted to make a cliche picture of the original a/b/o dynamics...  
so for the Alteans; Allura is an alpha and Coran a beta.  
For the Humans; Hunk and Pidge are alphas, Shiro is a beta and Lance and Keith are omegas.
> 
> As for the galran gender dynamics I have taken inspiration in this amazing work:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355651/chapters/33135639


End file.
